A Broken Relationship
by PlayingShifty
Summary: Tension is in the air after two members of the PAW Patrol team fall out after Zuma reads something he wasn't meant to read. This action caused a certain Mixed Breed to freak out, something he rarely ever does.
1. Board Hunting

**A/N: Hey! First of all, to those who care, I have revamped this chapter for my return! I'd like to apologise to those who have commented expecting me to continue this – and I'd also like to apologise to one of the Guest comments, I wasn't talking about you, I was referring to others who sorta went way too far and had begun threatening me.**

 **There were a few issues with it previously, as those who had read this chapter before knew, so I've spent my time going through and ironing them out, as well as making it feel like a different story – all while keeping the characters feel real.**

 **I really do hope that I can continue to make chapters; my life has changed quite a bit so this should be possible. As for what made me leave – again – I don't have a reason. I just stopped visiting this site but kept working on stories on word documents on my computer.**

 _ **I won't disable guest comments as a lot of users for some odd reason do not create accounts, and I want them to voice their opinions – I won't let the minority ruin this for the majority.**_

 **Thanks for believing in me guys!  
**

* * *

There was something wrong, and it didn't take a genius such as Rocky to know what was up. There seemed to be a thick 'fog', consisting of a lot of pain and anger mixed with feelings of guilt and anger, all being emitted from the water and eco pups – They've been arguing. Nobody knew of this argument that Rocky and Zuma had, but it all began with a simple call they both had on their pup-tags.

Zuma called up Rocky wondering if he had his surfboard in his pup house, as Zuma usually stores his boards over there since they've been sleeping together, and to Zuma's glee, he did, however, Rocky had also told him to not enter his pup house. He was busy, so he'd grab the board himself once he had finished for the day.

Zuma begged and questioned, but Rocky stood his ground and said no. There were no reasons given.

Rocky had been working on an invention for a few weeks now, only Ryder had seen it with exception of Zuma seeing a sketch of a design and hearing what Rocky had to say about it when they spent time together at night in his pup house.

Zuma pleaded for Rocky to get it as he could not wait any longer as the blue ocean called his name, in need of someone to use her.

"No means no, Zuma. How many times do I need to repeat myself? Like I said, I'll get it once I've finished." Rocky said, clearly irritated he was still having to go through this and not work to finish off this project he's working on, "and I mean it Zuma, stay out of my pup house, please?"

"How come Wocky?" Zuma had questioned, knowing that he almost always goes to sleep with him all the time in there anyway, "I can quickly go in and pop out with my boawd and you can keep on wowking, I'm usually sleeping with you anyway, so I don't see why I cannot hop in quickly."

"I know I allow you at night to come sleep by my side, but that is not now."

"Come on dude, I don't want to interfewe with youw pwoject."

"Sorry Zuma, no." Following with a sigh as Rocky cut the call short with a 'goodbye', just so he wasn't having to play a game of 20 Questions.

Zuma flopped down onto the floor with a thud and a groan, unhappy with the answer he had been given. While looking out over the beach, an idea crawled into his head to, despite the stern answer, to get the board himself. "Sowwy Wocky! The sea cannot wait no longer!"

Zuma had made a dash back to the lookout, knowing his target and object of want and need, and pressed a button to the side of the metallic door which opened it. Being polit[-er than what he currently was], he closed the door and began to look out for his surfboard.

There was so much stuff around his pup house. Towards the back there were some parts being spare or useful in some way, others being recyclable materials and then there were a few older things such as chew toys. To one side, there was an area that was organized quite nicely with memories and pictures he has had, blueprints for inventions; past or present, jars of bolts and other useful small parts and an almost completed spare collar for Tracker, the newest member of the team _(at the time of publishing the original chapter)._

The final side of Rocky's pup house was where he slept, and there was enough room for two, Zuma and Rocky. Since they've gotten together; with permission from Rider, of course, they have been sleeping with one another.

Giving his head a quick shake, he stopped looking at the memories that had been presented neatly and were in the process of being sorted and got back to looking for his board, which was stored neatly in the corner with various other items of Zuma's like necklaces made of shells that was a gift to Rocky.

Zuma dashed over to get his board, he knew he had already wasted a large portion of his time looking around the pup house. He grabbed it out of the corner with his teeth and then lifted it up onto his back for easy transport, and then made his way out of Rocky's pup house.

Just before closing the doors, he spotted a book he had never seen before. He had a feeling that he was not to look at it, but his curiosity grew the more he stood there. To try and stop himself, he had closed the door behind him and walked away, though the book stayed on his mind. Unfortunately to him, and to Rocky, he had only managed to get a few paces away before he had to put his board down and renter to read that book.

" _Curiosity is the lust of the mind" ~ Thomas Hobbes_

* * *

 **Thank for reading this revamped chapter! I plan to work on it more, and I already have a few of the chapters done, I just hope my computer doesn't fully break. At this point in time, the battery doesn't charge, and I've got some HDD issues – I'm waiting for the battery to arrive and once I have it, I'll take it in for repairs and might even replace the HDD for an SDD. :D**

 **Like with the previous version of this chapter, I'd like to thank Zuma Lover for their comments about grammar and spelling, and to answer his other question, there will be no sexual scenes that I plan for. For Zuma Lover's and acdcman's question, there will be other couples and characters involved in later chapters, the first couple introduced may be Marshall x Chase; you'll just have to wait and see!**


	2. The Book

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this second chapter of 'A Broken Relationship'. I had already got this one and the following chapter written a while ago, though, I have been updating them to fit my current writing style and ideas. Now, the fourth chapter is something not even I fully know what to expect, but I know something, that it'll be the real beginning of a challenge and a new me!**

 **Now, before you begin, when I got to the end of rewriting this chapter, I had a feeling like the current title didn't exactly fit, but at the same time, it really does. If you** ** _really_** **do not want me to tell you about anything, skip the paragraph below, though it doesn't really spoil this story; I'm just warning you just in-case you have issues with this.**

 ** _Without giving away too much, Rocky and Zuma have a fight about this book you are about to read about which causes some frustration, though they do repair their relationship in the end._**

 **That's all I'm telling you as it doesn't spoil anything. With this new knowledge and the story, itself, can you guys suggest any possible new names?**

 ** _Right, this paragraph was written a few moments before I published this. I got home from college and got my new battery for my laptop, but it doesn't fix the 'not charging' issue, so it'll have to go in for repairs and mention about the HDD issue - meaning I may not be able to update my story for longer than I wish. I will try my hardest and get on with it with my phone, it's just that the app isn't so good for writing the actual stories. I'm sorry for the long A/N!_**

The book that Zuma had stumbled upon had clearly been written in a lot and has seen a lot of use, judging by the condition it is in. He had never seen this book before, despite the numerous amount of times he had been in his pup house to sleep or visit.

The book had a dark brown, almost black looking, leather front with a familiar design on it – It was Rocky's pup tag in the centre along with a crisscross border. There was also a silky green ribbon that could be seen delving into the mysterious pages, presumably marking where the holder was, if it were a book, reading it. The pages seemed to have a few discoloured areas and folds within the layers, displaying its use and old age, it also had a few scrap pieces of paper hanging loose, each of different colours and types. Usually, reading books don't have this many scraps of paper within it, so this made his original idea fade away, but this only brought more thoughts to the foreground.

It may be a book of designs as the only other books he has seen was another book Rocky had full of inventions, blueprints and random notes that made little to no sense to everyone but Rocky who read it. Another time was on the TV when Rocky was watching a program where they build and change houses in only 24 hours and a man was walking around with it with small notes, ideas, thoughts, and layouts inside which were presented to the audiences at home. Though, like with the last, his thought was soon shaken out his head as he noted that this was the first time it was seen, though it clearly had been used for a very long time, and Rocky usually loved showing everyone his plans.

His final thoughts were of a journal or diary. It looked like something out of Indiana Jones and was full of rich history and importance. Adding that idea onto the others; which ruined his previous guesses, it supported this as diaries are usually secret and, depending on the person, so were journals. Journals also had a lot of loose paper, when he thought of this, he remembered watching on TV that when a journal was found, a lot of these pieces of paper would contain drawings, notes or thoughts that may not have fit in.

Flipping through the book seemed to continue this crisscross pattern around the borders, though, there wasn't a logo of Rocky's pup tag this time. Instead, there was nothing, a plain back which would be smooth to the touch if it wasn't for the condition it was in.

Zuma's curiosity grew the more time he spent looking at this book and taking in all the features presented to him. He knew not to open and read it, but just staring at it and taking in the interesting design and appearance of it was really getting to his head – he needed to know what was inside.

Being careful as to not damage this book, he turned over the book and begun flipping through a few of the pages, and then he began to read whatever page he was on to satisfy his craving.

' _Dear Diary'_ were the first two words that Zuma had to read before his questions were answered. It all added up now, and he was slightly dumbfounded that he didn't know this any sooner. Putting aside the miniature celebration; that he had in his head for finding out what it was, he continued on with the book in his paws.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Today has been mostly the same with me working on this invention I've been working on, though, I'm not too sure about what to call it yet. It's meant to be the 'future of energy', and I am hoping that it can change how people live for the greater good! I'm still missing a lot of parts that I need, and this is going to be so much bigger than I anticipated for._

 _I'm thinking about giving the fuel the name "Pawroleum". I'm not too sure as to why I chose this, I think it's because it sounds like petroleum, an already existing substance that can be refined into various other types of fuels, and this new fuel I'm hoping on making will act like that, but completely environmentally friendly, unlike petroleum._

~ _Anyway, until tomorrow, bye! ~"_

' _Wow'_ was all Zuma could think. Who would've thought that Rocky has been spending all his spare time making such a fantastic invention, and not even bother telling him! Zuma had a thousand and one questions, all of which he could not tell Rocky, just so he doesn't know that Zuma had been snooping around when he wasn't meant to.

His questions ranged to 'why'; something that could easily be answered, as Rocky is the type that wishes to help everyone when he can with his environmentally friendly contraptions, all the way to 'how?' This did not help Zuma's state of mind, it only fuelled his curiosity, so he kept reading, hoping to uncover more mysteries.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Zuma. I can't help but notice I'm spending more and more time with him, which is amazing, I have no problems with that, though, I don't enjoy the water, in fact, as you already know, I'm quite scared of it, have been as long as I can remember. I really question how we can be? Do opposites truly attract?_

 _I offered to take his surfboards off his paws, as I've got the extra room, all he must do is ask me if he want's them and I'll gladly go get it for him, I'd even watch him surf. It's truly magical how a pup like him can surf against all odds, even when the waves crash down on him, he can still – most of the_ \- stay on his board.

 _Anyway, with this machine, I've taken a break for now and may return to it after the weekend, I'm going to spend some time with my friends and Zuma, it's always smart to have breaks occasionally, it really helps refresh your mind._

 _Oh, and what are the odds!? Zuma is calling for me, so I'll end it here!_

~ _Anyway, until tomorrow, bye! ~"_

Just as Zuma reached the end, a small smile was plastered to his lips and a small 'aww' escaped his lips. He saw Rocky as such a good friend just like he thought he did and can't believe all the nice things Rocky said about him – He just felt extremely guilty now for reading his private diary, but he can't stop himself!

Zuma had spent the last 10 minutes reading through a large majority of the entries. A lot of them could be round up into three categories; his current invention, his friends or PAW Patrol recuses, though, the next page he got to appeared to be unfinished and was different to the rest…

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Zuma is most likely going to want his surfboard back, as he asked if I wanted to watch him out on the sea tomorrow, I clearly said yes, only I could stay dry. He understands that I needed to work on my invention and allowed me to spend an hour on it before we go. I love it when he does the trick where he somehow breaks through waves as they curl on him, I've heard they can be dangerous, so he needs to be very careful. I care too much for him, though, I know that he knows what he is doing - I just need to stop being such a worrisome pup…"_

Before getting on to the next paragraph, Zuma needed to reread what he just saw. He never knew how much Rocky worried about him when he did some of his stunts. He made a quick mental note to be more cautious when out on the water, just for him.

" _Zuma. Sometimes he can be too much and slightly annoying at times, but I usually let it slide as he's just easily excited. Anyway, after all, he's that one pup that I really and truly do lo—"_

"Zuma..." Said a stern voice, as it broke the silence and disrupted his reading, "what did I tell you about coming into my pup house...?"

 **Ooo, I'm so evil. Muhahah. You'll just have to see what happens next chapter!**

 **I must thank you for taking the time to read to the end of this chapter. Reviews and Criticism are highly welcomed and appreciated, just please stay respectful!**

 **Anyway, until tomorrow— I mean, until next time, ehm, bye!**


End file.
